


Dreaming

by buhrns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Wet Dream, i dont even know ????, johnten, like seriously heavy daddy kink, like seriously johnny needs dick, tenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buhrns/pseuds/buhrns
Summary: Johnny and Ten share a room, which would be harmless if Johnny weren't having wet dreams about Ten almost every night. Johnny's frustration is growing rapidly and it doesn't help that Ten's a little tease.





	1. one

“Johnny hyung,” A familiar voice moaned out loudly under him. The sound of skin slapping together echoed around the room. A faint knocking on the wall from the headboard of the bed could be heard as well. Johnny's hips halted their movements from the brutal pace they had set pounding the black haired boy beneath him.

"What did you just say?" Johnny said as he sent a rough slap to the thai boy's ass cheek, earning a low whine.

"Daddy - fuck - daddy, please." He begged, wiggling his ass back against Johnny's cock.

"Please what, baby boy?" Johnny smirked.

“P-please fuck me daddy,” ten moaned out, trying hard to catch his breath. His knees were to his chest, pinned down by the weight of the boy on top of him. Hands pinned above his head, desperately trying to break free to touch his leaking member. Johnny grabbed a fistful of ten's hair, pulling the boys face close to his.

"Good boy," Johnny smirked before smashing his lips against the smaller boys lips. The kiss was full of lust, tongues sloppily exploring the others mouth, teeth occasionally grazing lips. Johnny's hips started pounding into the younger again, causing his body to jerk upwards furiously. The tight heat around his cock had his mind swimming. Moans and gasps filled his ears along with the sound of skin clapping together. The sound was intoxicating.

“Daddy-” the way the words rolled off the boys tongue, as his face contorted into that of pleasure, had Johnny's hips snapping up faster. His eyes raked down the boys body; from his hickie stained neck, to his toned torso, down to his leaking cock laying atop his abdomen. His gaze however stopped at the view of his cock going in and out of the black haired boys ass.

“My cock looks so good inside you, Ten.” He grunted out with another sharp thrust into the boys prostate, which had his head lolling back as he choked on a moan.

“Fuck daddy, I’m- I’m gonna c-cum,” Ten moaned out, head still tilted backwards, neck on full display advertising some darkening hickies. The sight had Johnny’s hips moving faster. Hands removing themselves from the boys hair to his ass cheeks, spreading them farther apart so he could pound into him deeper.

His lips found Ten's neck again, sucking and nipping to create more bruises. Raspy mewls for more were leaving Ten's lips. 

Johnny felt as if he was in heaven, his cock surrounded by Ten's tight heat, precum leaking into the boys ass. His head was swimming with nothing but Ten.

The sight beneath him began to be too much, the little noises the thai boy kept making bringing him so much closer to his end. His abdomen began to constrict, a tight heat forming.

“I’m gonna cum,” He moaned, biting down on Ten's shoulder.

The younger boys hips started rolling down to meet with each of Johnny's thrusts. Johnny's cock hitting his prostate head on with a sharp thrust into the boys ass, causing Ten to scream out. He was panting out a long string of curses as his hips rolled down to meet Johnny's. trying to ride out his high. His back arching off the sheets, white streams of cum covering their chests. His hole clenching around Johnny's shaft, causing a tight heat to form in his abdomen and his hips to stutter.

“Fuck, I’m cumming,” He moaned loudly, clenching his eyes shut and leaning his head down onto Ten's shoulder. Hot spurts of white cum filled Ten to the brim and Johnny loved it.

That is, until a familiar loud voice echoed in his head. Bringing him out from his dream and back to the real world, being greeted by the blinding light of the morning sun.

“Rise and shine, daddy!” Ten smirked down at Johnny, their faces just inches apart.

Images of his dream came flooding back into his mind, causing him to shrink back under his covers groaning, painfully aware of the wet spot in his briefs.

“Sounded like you were having a good time,” he heard Ten chuckle, just imagining the stupid smirk on his face. He just wanted to smack it right off.

“What was it you were dreaming about, daddy?” He smartly remarked, face inching closer to Johnny's. The tip of his ears were growing hotter by the second, bright red with embarrassment.

“I hate you.” He grumbled removing the sheets from his face, revealing his scarlet face to Ten, who simply laughed.

“Obviously you don’t.” He said, pointing a finger down to Johnny's groin. He moved off the bed so he was standing and started to walk towards the door.

Johnny grumbled and threw his pillow at his head, “Fuck you!”

“You wish you could!” He laughed and walked out of their bedroom towards the direction of the living room, swaying his hips as if to mock him.

Well, Johnny thought to himself, he’s not wrong.


	2. End

"Johnny." Loud moans invaded his ears, the sight below him highly pornographic. Knees to chest, hands bound by rope to the headboard of the bed, hips snapping into hips causing the boy below to writhe beneath him.

"Baby boy you look so good with me inside you," Johnny said, his hot breath fanning over the boys lips. Johnny moved his head down to the boys chest, sucking and nipping at the younger's nipples, causing the boy to moan loudly. The Thai boy's head was tilted back, eyes squeezed shut tightly, mouth agape with heavy pants and mewls passing his lips. The sound of skin slapping together mixing in.

"Daddy, faster." Ten begged, lifting his head up to look at Johnny who was leaving open mouthed kisses all over his chest. Johnny smirked and looked at the boy, hips stopping abruptly before he started to pull out of Ten's ass until the tip of his cock was the only thing left inside. Johnny brought his face up to Ten's who was staring at him with so much lust it made Johnny want to pound into him until the boy was screaming his name. Pushing the thought aside for now, Johnny brought his lips to Ten's.

"Beg for it." He smirked looking into the boys eyes. Ten stared back for a second before connecting his lips with Johnny's. The kiss was heated and sloppy, teeth hitting teeth before he pulled back.

Panting hard Ten started to speak. "Fuck me faster, daddy. Fuck me so hard and fast that i'm screaming. I want your cock so bad - I need it." 

Johnny groaned lowly before snapping his hips up roughly, causing Ten to choke on a moan. "Fuck," he all but screamed.

Johnny's pace was brutal, but the Thai boy loved it. Johnny's cock was thrusting into his ass so fast and hard it had Ten's head spinning. "I love your cock so much, Johnny." Ten panted looking straight at him.

Johnny smacked Ten's ass before saying roughly, "I told you not to call me that."

Ten looked unfazed though as he stared blankly at Johnny, "Johnny, wake up."

Johnny slowly stopped his movements, staring at Ten perplexed. "Huh?"

"Wake up Johnny! WAKE UP!" Ten screamed.

 

_____

 

"Wake the fuck up god dammit!" Ten said, shaking Johnny vigorously, the latter's loud moans had woken Ten up. It was only three in the fucking morning for christ's sake, and they had a packed schedule today this was the last thing Ten needed.

Johnny began to squirm about, moving his face into his pillow while groaning loudly. "What the hell do you want Ten?" Johnny said into his pillow, his gruff morning voice being muffled. Ten loved hearing his morning voice, it was sexy, though he'd never let Johnny know that. Sure, Ten knew that Johnny was lusting after him, being woken up almost every night by his loud moans and pants of Ten or baby boy it's kind of hard not to. Though, Ten enjoyed torturing the other. He too was lusting after Johnny, but he wasn't planning on letting the other know that until one of them snapped. He knew he was being an asshole by teasing Johnny to the extent that he did, but he couldn't help it. It was amusing seeing how hot and bothered Johnny got just from a provocative sway of his hips.

"You were moaning so damn loud you woke me up! Again! I'm surprised you didn't wake up the rest of the dorm!" Ten scoffed, standing up straight from his bent over position crossing his arms. Johnny's head jolted up from his pillow at that remark, sitting up he stared at Ten questioningly, "What do you mean, 'again'?"

Fuck. Ten internally cursed himself.

"Well for god know's how long you've been waking me up from your pervertic dreams." Ten said looking away, his hands beginning to fidget with the sleeve of his hoodie. Johnny was glad Ten had turned his head because he was sure his face looked like a tomato, if the burning of his cheeks meant anything. He looked down at his hands which were fidgeting with his comforter nervously.

"Sorry," Johnny answered back sheepishly.

Ten sighed, looking back down at Johnny again. "Whatever, just go back to sleep." He said before making his way back over to his bed. Ten slipped back under his covers, moving so that his back was toward the other. Johnny watching his every move. Ten may or may not have swayed his hips sensually as he walked, definitely not.

Johnny groaned quietly to himself at the sight, his still painfully hard member being forgotten until now. He sighed removing himself from his bed and making way towards the door. As he reached for the handle, a voice broke the silence of the room. "Where are you going?" Ten said as Johnny turned his head to look at him.

Ten's face was peeking out from under the covers, his big doe eyes looking up at Johnny so innocently it made his thoughts of wrecking the other invade his mind. Johnny internally groaned before answering the other, "The bathroom, I still have a um... a problem..." He said looking back towards the door. His face heating back up from embarrassment. 

Silence filled the room again. Johnny took that as his cue to leave, reaching out for the door handle he turned it ever so slowly. Ten's voice stopped him in his tracks though, "I can um, I can help you with it if you want." Johnny's head snapped up in the direction of Ten so fast he thought his neck was going to snap in half. His eyes, he was pretty sure, were bulging out of his skull. Ten just looked back at him with those big innocent eyes of his, making Johnny think he was imagining things.

"I'm sorry, what?" Johnny said in disbelief. Ten sighed pulling the sheets back off him, coming to sit on the side of his bed before rising to his feet. Ten began to walk over to an ever nervous looking Johnny.

"I said, I can help you with that if you'd like." Ten said, his confidence rising as he stared at Johnny's bewildered and almost scared face. Johnny was just standing their, frozen as a block of ice as Ten's form got closer and closer. The smirk adorning his lips making Johnny's mind go a mile a minute.

"Why do you look like you're going to pee your pants from fright?" Ten questioned, a giggle passing through his lips as he reached Johnny. "I know those dreams of yours have been about me if those moans of Ten and my favorite one baby boy are anything to go by, daddy." He smirked, reaching a hand up to run along Johnny's chest. Johnny looked down at him with a look of surprise before his gaze quickly darkened. 

Ten was internally high-fiving himself, he was finally going to get fucked by his best friend if things went well and he didn't see anything going wrong soon.

"Oh you like that name do you, baby boy?" Johnny rasped, grabbing at Ten's tuft of hair before bringing his face closer to his. Ten just stared up at him  innocently for moment before replying, "Yes, daddy."

Johnny groaned, he'd wanted for this to happen for so long.

Johnny stared back at Ten before crashing his lips against the others, causing a gasp to escape the Thai boy's lips. Ten wrapped his arms around johnny's neck, the latter bringing his hands down to Ten's thighs tapping them indicating for the boy to jump. Ten complied, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Johnny's waist. Johnny hummed moving his hands to cup Ten's ass, squeezing lightly causing the younger to moan into the kiss. Johnny smirked before moving over to his bed, disconnecting their lips he lay Ten down on top of it.

He looked down at Ten, reveling in the sight of the boy laying beneath him. He sighed blissfully before removing his shirt. Ten watching him intensely as he did so, removing his hoodie as well. Johnny moved his hands to the waist of his pants, but before he could even begin to remove them a hand stopped him. "Let me do it," Ten whispered, looking at his hands on top of Johnny's. Johnny nodded slowly before moving his hands out of the way. 

As Ten's left hand began to slowly discard Johnny's pants, his right hand made way towards Johnny's visibly hard member, palming him. "Fuck, Ten." He groaned out, his head rocking backwards. Ten smiled to himself, palming him some more briefly before moving his hand up to the waist band of Johnny's pants and removing them completely.

"No briefs I see," Ten smirked up at Johnny, grabbing the boys hands pulling him down on top of him as he laid down.

"Nope," Johnny whispered, bringing his mouth to Ten's neck leaving open mouthed kisses all over it. Ten moaned, his cock straining in his pants. He's wanted this for so long, and now that he's finally getting it, it was as though all of his senses had doubled. Ten moved his hand down to his crotch, palming himself lightly before Johnny's hand swatted his away.

"No touching yourself," Johnny said roughly.

"Then at least get these god forsaken pants off," Ten whined out, looking at Johnny who had stopped his attack on Ten's neck to instead hover above him. Johnny chuckled before standing up and removing Ten's pants. He stared at the boy below him, he had seen him multiple times naked before but this was different. This was more intimate and Ten looked fucking gorgeous if you were asking Johnny. Ten was sprawled out on the bed naked with his hard cock laying atop his abdomen. Johnny raked his eyes up and down the younger before going to look at Ten's face, which was blushing profusely as he watched the other eye him.

Johnny cleared his throat before asking Ten, "Do you have any lube?"

"Why would I have lube?"

"I don't know, I was just asking if you don't that's fine-"

"I have lube." Ten said blatantly, cutting off Johnny mid sentence. "It's in the bottom drawer of my nightstand." He mumbled out.

Johnny laughed at Ten's embarrassed face before making his way across the room to Ten's nightstand. Bending down, he opened the bottom drawer being greeted with a half empty bottle of lube... and a vibrator. Johnny, with a raised eyebrow, looked up at Ten who looked like a tomato staring back at him.

"Don't ask." He sighed, laying his head back down on the bed. Johnny shrugged before grabbing the bottle and closing the drawer. Standing back up he made his way over to his bed again. Placing himself between Ten's legs he set the bottle of lube down next to the boy. His hands resting on the covers next to Ten's head, supporting him. Johnny stared down at Ten for a second before leaning down and catching the younger's lips in a heated kiss. Snaking his hand down between them he wrapped it around Ten's length, pumping him a couple times slowly.

"Foreplay or no foreplay?" Johnny asked as their lips disconnected, moving them to just below Ten's jawline sucking and nipping on the skin. Johnny's hand still pumping him languidly.

"No." Ten moaned out, hips moving in time with Johnny's hand. Johnny groaned, removing his hand from Ten's cock to instead place it on his hip stopping his movements. "No moving."

Ten whined at the loss of contact, attempting to buck his hips up for some sort of relief. Johnny's hand smacked the side of Ten's thigh roughly, making the boy whimper. "Be a good boy for daddy." Johnny rasped out as he left open mouthed kisses over the boys neck and collar bone, messaging the reddening spot on Ten's thigh.

Johnny waited a couple more seconds before reaching for the lube. Johnny's other free hand moved to Ten's knee's, pushing them towards his chest. "Hold them," He said as he popped the cap on the bottle of lube in his hand. Ten's hands moved to the backs of his knees, holding them to his chest as Johnny stared down at him. His eyes were eating up the sight below him, Ten's ass on full display. Johnny groaned at the sight, cock twitching which had Ten smirking.

Johnny hurriedly poured the sticky substance over his fingers, throwing the bottle to the side. Johnny moved his hand down to Ten's ass, placing his fingers at the boys entrance as he slowly pushed his index finger inside the Thai boys tight hole. "Oh my god," Ten moaned out loudly, throwing his head back on the bed. Johnny's fingers felt so much better than Ten's, being longer they reached all the right places.

Johnny pumped his finger in and out, letting Ten adjust to the sensation while trying to find Ten's sweet spot. As Johnny added a second finger, scissoring them inside Ten, his fingers rubbed against a certain spot that had Ten moaning out a loud, "Fuck!"

Johnny smirked before continuing to thrust against Ten's prostate, making the boy be a moaning mess beneath him. Johnny quickly added a third finger, kissing the inside of Ten's thighs to soothe him. Ten moaned as he looked up at Johnny, eyes glazed over with lust. He looked an utter mess but Johnny loved it.

"Daddy- fuck -," Ten panted out, "I don't want your fingers anymore, I want your cock." He whined, moving his hips down to meet with Johnny's fingers fucking his hole open. Johnny looked up at Ten, ceasing his movements. He smirked when Ten whined louder, desperately trying to fuck himself on Johnny's fingers. Johnny sent a harsh slap to This Ten's ass cheek, rasping out an, "I'm in charge here." before removing his fingers from Ten's ass.

Ten whined again, looking up at Johnny desperately. Johnny all but looked at the boy before reaching for the bottle of lube again, popping the cap and lathering his throbbing cock up with the liquid. Throwing the bottle to the side again, he aligned himself with Ten's hole. Slowly thrusting inside the boy as to not hurt him, making Ten let out a long moan. "Fuck, Ten you feel so much better than I imagined." Johnny moaned out as he bottomed out.

Johnny removed Ten's hands from holding his legs up and instead replaced them with his own, pinning them down. Johnny's thrusts started out slowly, only increasing the pace when Ten moaned out, "faster." Johnny's hips snapping up so fast, the rough sound of skin slapping together echoing in his ears. Johnny was thrusting in at different angles, trying to find Ten's prostate again when the boy let out a loud moan followed by a pant of, "Daddy- oh my god - right there." Squeezing his eyes shut as he leaned his head back on the bed again. Johnny moaned at the sight, this was like heaven to him. His cock enveloped in Ten's tight heat as he pounded into him, making the boy a moaning mess beneath him.

Johnny's thrusts became faster and deeper, pounding into the Thai boy beneath him mercilessly. Ten lifted his head up off the bed to see Johnny above him, hips snapping into his ass. He moaned at the sight, attempting to move one of his hands to his abandoned cock, but Johnny's voice stopped his motions.

"I said no touching yourself, baby boy." He growled out, quickening his pace which had Ten's head thrown back with his face twisted in pleasure.

Johnny smirked, leaning down so his lips were just inches apart from Ten's. "Good boy," he rasped out before crashing his lips with Ten's, catching all of the boys wanton moans. The only sounds that filled the room was that of skin slapping together and the faint creaking of the bed. Johnny's cock mercilessly driving into Ten's ass.

Ten's mind was clouded with nothing but Johnny and how fucking good his cock felt inside of him. Ten moaned loudly into Johnny's mouth before they parted, both panting heavily. Johnny pecked Ten's lips once more before leaning up again.

"Hold your knees up again," He panted out, removing his hands from the backs of Ten's knees. Ten's hands filling in his spot. A harsh thrust into Ten's prostate had his legs shaking, "Fuck! Daddy, more!" Ten practically sobbed out.

Johnny moaned loudly before moving his hands to cup Ten's ass cheeks, spreading them so he could pound deeper. His gaze locked onto Ten's ass, watching as his cock disappeared inside the boy with every thrust. Johnny's mind was sent swimming at the image. "Fuck Ten," Johnny groaned out, "My cock looks so fucking good inside you." Ten moaned out loudly at that, Johnny's cock also felt very good inside of him.

Ten was close, he knew that, he was writhing beneath Johnny. A tight heat was beginning to form in his abdomen. "Fuck - I'm close." He gasped out, followed by a moan. Johnny groaned, leaning down again, lips connecting with the side of Ten's neck leaving open mouthed kisses in their wake. His hips not slowing until a strong wave of pleasure rolled through him, causing his thrusts to become sporadic.

"Baby boy, i'm gonna cum." He moaned out against Ten's neck. Ten nodded before gasping out a me too.

Johnny moaned loudly, his orgasm rocking through him. Hips stuttering as he came all over Ten's walls, milking out his orgasm. The warm sensation sending Ten toppling over the edge, a scream of Daddy passing his lips, painting both their chests as he came hot ropes of cum between them.

Johnny toppled on top of Ten after he lowered his legs, wrapping his arms securely around his waist and brought him close to his chest.

"That was awesome," he panted against Ten's head. Ten was cuddled up against Johnny with his head snuggled in the crook of his neck, nodding in agreement he let his eyes close. The tiredness of being awake at now four in the morning finally catching up with him. He was just about to fall asleep when Johnny's voice interrupted him.

"Oh yeah, why do you have a vibrator?" Johnny asked curiously looking down at Ten, who's face he was pretty sure was a bright scarlet by now as he snuggled further into his neck.

"Oh my god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of that. :)  
> Hope you enjoyed it haha  
> Posted on Tumblr: /shownud & on aff: /clahsicul


	3. three

"Wake up!" A voice screamed before a pillow landed on Johnny's face.

"What the fuck man?" Johnny groaned, Ten stirring in his arms. Johnny looked up to see a smirking Taeyong staring down at the pair, humor very evident on his face.

"Finally grew some balls, huh, Seo?" Taeyong laughed, exiting the room as Johnny sent him the finger and glared at him as he went.

Ten stirred some more before looking up at Johnny with a lazy smile on his face. "G'mornin'," He said before leaning in for a swift kiss and removed himself from Johnny's arms. His naked frame crouched down to pick up his pile of clothes on the floor, making sure to leave his ass on full display. Johnny inwardly groaned at the sight, resting his arm over his face. "You did that on purpose." Johnny stated.

"So what if I did?" Ten replied, his voice dripping with innocence. Johnny was pretty sure he had a smirk adorning his lips.

"Get dressed and come to breakfast." Ten said as he walked out towards the kitchen. Johnny groaned but rolled out off bed, grabbing at his pile of clothes.

 

* * *

 

 

Breakfast had gone by too slowly for Johnny's liking. The knowing stares and jokes that were shared around the table only making his face heat up and Ten to choke on his food a couple times. Which, _of course_ , had the table erupt into a fit of laughter. Doyoung, _as usual_ , complaining the whole time that, " _there are children here._ " and " _this is inappropriate table talk._ " which only earned more laughs.

And as all of this was going down, Ten thought it'd be a bright idea to tease Johnny to death under the table. "You're gonna regret this later, baby boy." Johnny whispered in Ten's ear as he placed his hand on the boys thigh, dangerously close to his groin. Ten only snickered at him and bucked his hips against Johnny's hand, leaned over and whispered, "I look forward to it, daddy."

 

* * *

 

 

"Let me cum already dammit!" Ten groaned out, his head resting against the wall of the shower. Johnny's fingers worked at Ten's hole, rubbing against the boys prostate eliciting heavy moans and curses from the younger, his other hand making itself into a makeshift cock ring. "I told you punishment wasn't gonna be pretty, baby." Johnny said smugly, licking at the tip of Ten's cock making him arch his back against the wall and let out a high pitched moan. 

If Ten was being honest, the burn of being unable to cum was exciting and the absolute need it entailed only made it better. He just didn't want Johnny to know that, at least until afterwards. Though, as much as it excited him, he was getting desperate.

"Johnny, please." He begged, rutting his hips into Johnny's hand.

"Please what?" Johnny said innocently, pumping his fingers inside Ten faster. Moans continuously leaving Ten's mouth, unable to control them.

" _Fuck_ - Just fuck me already!" Ten almost shouted, blue balls was beginning to be an understatement. Johnny smirked up at Ten, removing the hand that was pumping at Ten's hole but leaving the "cock ring" in place.

Standing up Johnny brought his face close to Ten's, rasping in his ear. "Who do you want to fuck you, baby boy?" 

"Daddy, I want daddy to fuck me." He panted out, looking up at Johnny. Johnny smirked before releasing the grip he had on Ten's cock, but not before pumping it a couple times. "Fuck," Ten practically screamed out as his orgasm rocked through him like tidal waves, hot spurts of cum landing on both of their bodies. Johnny keeping a tight grip on him as to keep him upright. Ten placed both his hands on Johnny's biceps for support, leaning his head against his chest and closing his eyes for a second as he tried to calm his breathing. Johnny running his fingers through Ten's hair soothingly, only to stop dead in there tracks when he felt a pair of hands encase his cock and pump him languidly.

Johnny pushed Ten back against the wall, only to catch his mouth with his in a heated make-out session, Ten continuing to pump Johnny. Johnny continued to run his hands through Ten's hair, pulling on the strands harshly every so often making Ten moan into his mouth.

"Fuck, baby by turn around." Johnny commanded once their lips had disconnected. He had been desperately thrusting into Ten's grip. With one last pump Ten turned around slowly, leaning over against the wall with his ass on full display. Johnny groaned at the sight, bringing his hands up to grab at Ten's cheeks, smacking the right one harshly to earn a low moan from Ten.

Grabbing his cock, Johnny brought it to Ten's hole, teasing the boy by rubbing the head up and down his crack. "How bad do you want it?" Johnny said lining his cock up with Ten's entrance. Ten moved his hips back teasingly, "I need it, daddy."

Johnny thrust into Ten slowly, only picking up his pace when Ten moaned out, " _faster_." Which had Johnny pounding into the younger, loud moans invading his ears, along with the rough sound of skin slapping together with each thrust. Ten's tight heat was intoxicating, it had Johnny's mind swimming. "Fuck Ten, you feel so fucking good around my cock." Johnny moaned out before thrusting his hips back into the boy.

"Mm, daddy you're cock feels so good." Ten moaned out, looking back at Johnny who had his hands gripping Ten's hips tightly. Johnny moved his hands to grab at Ten's ass before giving it a hard smack, earning a loud moan.

Ten thought Johnny wouldn't notice if he snuck a hand down to his own leaking cock but just as his hand wrapped around it Johnny's hand was already swatting his away. "I told you not to touch yourself, baby boy." Johnny groaned out, slowing his pace for a second only to thrust back into Ten deeper and harder which had Ten squeezing his eyes shut and moaning loudly.

 "Shit," Ten practically screamed, his knees faltering a bit before Johnny grabbed him by the waist to keep him upright. "Fuck, daddy, _right there_." Ten moaned as Johnny continued to fuck into the boys prostate. Ten's face was twisted into that of pleasure, his mouth spilling moans and curses as his eyes opened every so often to look back at Johnny. "Fuck Ten, you look so good like this." Johnny moaned out, watching the boy beneath him. "Bent over like this as I fuck into you. Such a good boy for daddy."

Johnny continued to pound mercilessly into Ten, his body rocking back and forth from the brute force as he continued to moan out. His abdomen began to constrict as a tight heat formed, making Ten moan louder. "Fuck daddy, i'm gonna cum." He whined out, rocking his hips back to meet Johnny's. Johnny moved his hands to Ten's ass cheeks, spreading them apart so he could pound into the boy deeper. The sensation became too overwhelming for the boy as he crumbled beneath Johnny, hot spurts of cum staining the shower wall as Ten tried to keep from screaming again. His eyes were screwed shut with his mouth hanging wide open, panting heavily with moans escaping his lips.

The sight beneath Johnny and the tightening of Ten's walls around his cock sending him close to his end, his abdomen tight and warm. "I'm gonna fucking cum," Johnny moaned, desperately chasing his orgasm as he rutted faster into Ten, causing the boy to moan out loudly. Ten was rolling his hips back to meet Johnny's thrusts halfway, letting out a long string of curses as he did so.

Johnny's body spluttered and shook as his orgasm rocked through him, cum painting the inside of Ten's walls as they both moaned in euphoria. Johnny slowly removed himself from Ten, cum leaking out and dribbling down Ten's ass as he did so.

Ten stood and turned around to be face to face with johnny, though he struggled to stand up straight, only gaining his balance for a second when he grabbed onto Johnny's arms again for support. Johnny only chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ten, kissing the top of his head. The room was silent for a while, the only noise being the cold water streaming out from the shower head.

"We should probably wash, I feel yucky." Ten whined into Johnny's chest, the latter's laugh vibrating between them. 

"Good thing we were already in the shower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna read over this later and edit to my liking,, BUT OKAY,,, so yeah that's part 3. I hope it's long enough? It's kinda short but tbh it's 5 am and I kinda just wanted to finish this already since I hadn't uploaded in so long (even though I said a would! like fuck dude wyd) I hope you like it though,  don't forget to leave a comment of what you think! :)
> 
> posted on tumblr: lastnamesuh // aff: clahsicul

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Tumblr: /shownud & aff: /clahsicul


End file.
